It's Not Over
by Boomerfangirl
Summary: Sequel to "For You". Everything is going fine in Tails and Sonic's relationship until Tails gets kidnapped by Shadow and threatens to show no restrait on the fox. can Sonic find them in enough time, or will it be too late? YAOI! DON'T LIKE IT GO AWAY!
1. Chapter 1

It's not over

Chapter 1:

The sun rose high over the earth casting its beautiful rays over everything under it. One of its golden rays shines down on Tail's face as he sleeps soundly in his bed. He slowly opens his eyes and gives out a huge yawn before sitting up and stretching his muscles out. He gets out of bed as he rubs his eyes and heads towards the bathroom. As he opens his eyes, he sees a sheet of paper taped to his bathroom mirror. He pulls it off and looks at it as it says:

'Good Morning my love, I hope you had some sweet dreams. I'm sorry for leaving without a single word; I had to take care of something. I want to make it up to you by taking you out on a date and spend some "quality time together." I'll be gone all day so meet me outside the movie theater at 8:00 tonight. I'll be waiting for you…

Love,

Sonic'

Tails closed the note and grew a warm smile on his face. His cheeks turned bright pink as he headed down stairs to make breakfast. Tails and Sonic have been going out for a while now. It's been two months since they got together, claimed each other as their own and moved in together. It has also been two months since they last heard from Shadow. Ever since that night he was almost attacked, Tails was constantly on his toes and anxious whenever he was by himself. He was afraid that Shadow would try and pounce on him again when he was off guard. Though things have been quiet and drama free so far, he and Sonic still watch for the sneaky hedgehog. They know how cunning and persistent he is when it comes to something he wants. Knowing that, they don't take any risks that they can't handle. As soon as Tails was done with his breakfast, he got dressed in a red short sleeved shirt, skinny black jeans and white sneaker and headed out the door to kill time until his date with Sonic.

7:50 pm

After stopping by multiple stores and friends' houses for eleven hours, Tails looks at his watch and decides to go to the movie theater where Sonic was. Since the store that he was at now was ten minutes away from the movies by foot, he decided to walk there. Tails noticed that it was getting dark and he doesn't usually walk anywhere by himself anymore, especially at night time. Also throughout the day, he felt as though someone was watching him, and following him. It was kind of creepy, but he figured that it was just his imagination and shrugged it off. A little skeptical, Tails finally decides to walk there by himself. But little did he know a mysterious dark figure was hungrily watching him from afar.

As Tails begins to walk, he grows the feeling of being followed again. As he heard footsteps behind him, he quickly turns around and sees nothing.

"Okay Tails calm down. No one is behind you. Just stay calm. Wait…didn't I say something like that the last time?" Tails said to himself. He stood there in silence for a moment then finally starts to walk again. As he continued to walk, he heard the same footsteps like before and walks a little faster. He hears the footsteps pick up its pace and Tails walks a little faster, beginning to speed walk. Tails looks back again but sees no one behind him, but he can still hear the footstep. Now scared than ever, Tails starts to run as fast as he can trying to get away from the stalking footsteps.

'I hear them, but I don't see them! Am I going crazy? Is someone really following me? Dammit! I knew this was a bad idea!' Tails thought. After a few minutes of running, Tails stops by a corner to catch his breath. He turns around and sees no one behind him, nor does he hear footsteps.

"I guess I lost them." Tails said in a relived tone. Tails sees that his shoe is untied, so he bends down and tends to it. As he is tying it, he sees a large shadow completely consuming him of any moonlight. Before Tails could turn around to see who it was, he is violently hit upside the head with a metal bar, knocking him out instantly. The dark figure grows an evil grin and carries the unconscious boy away.

10:31 pm

Sonic sat in front of Movie Theater as everyone else went inside. As he sat there in the cold, he nearly fell asleep for wait for almost three hours. Sonic was starting to feel sad and worried.

'I don't understand, I know he read that note. Did he forget? Is he mad at me for leaving without saying anything? Did he get the time wrong? No, I'm jumping to conclusions. Maybe I should wait a little longer.' Sonic thought. A few minutes in silence, Sonic stands up not able to take it anymore.

"Okay, waiting over." Sonic says. He pulls out his cell phone from his pocket and dials Tails number. After a few minutes of ringing, the phone finally picks up.

"Tails, what happened? You were supposed to meet me here at 8:00, its 10:37 now! Is everything okay?" Sonic said.

"Oh, everything is just fine." A voice said on the other line, but it wasn't Tails. Sonic froze as he heard the sickly sweet velvet voice on the phone. He knew that voice, he knew it better than anyone…

"Shadow…" Sonic said in slight fear and anger. Shadow chuckled evilly.

"Well Sonic, it's certainly been a while since we've talked to each other. I guess we both were preoccupied with our lives, especially when you have someone you can fuck every day." Shadow said evilly.

"Where is he Shadow? What did you do to him!" Sonic said angrily.

"Who? You mean you're adorable little boyfriend? Oh don't worry; I didn't do anything to him…yet. But how he's spread out on the bed like this, I don't know if I can hold back from not fucking him any longer." Shadow said in an innocent tone, making Sonic even angrier. Sonic clenched his fist and growled through his teeth.

"Oh, are you getting angry Sonic? Does it anger you picturing your little fox under me, yelling in pure pleasure as I continuously pound into him?" Shadow said sadistically. "Oh yes, I can just picture him tossing his little head in pleasure as I thrust my huge dick inside that tight little hole of his. I bet it's nice and hot isn't it? And just imagine his expression when I fill him to the very brim with my-''

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SON OF A BITCH! If you so much as touch him I swear I will tear off that dick of yours and shove it down your throat!" Sonic yelled in pure anger. Shadow simply chuckled.

"If you don't get here in enough time, Tails is going to be the only one with the dick shoved down his throat." Shadow said. With that Shadow hangs up, leaving a very pissed Sonic on the line. With blood thirsty rage, Sonic runs with all of his speed desperate to find his helpless boyfriend.

'Hang on Tails, I'll find you. And when I do, that asshole is going to die with my bare hands, even if I have to go down with him.' Sonic thought as he ran through the city, breaking the sound barrier.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

It's Not Over

Chapter 2

Tails slowly opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. The room was nice and clean and well decorated, even though it was dark. Tails sat up and looked around, trying to see if the place looked familiar.

"What happened? Where am I? And why does my head hurt?" Tails asked himself while rubbing his head. "It seems like someone's room, but how did I get here? That's right! I was walking to the movies to me up with Sonic but someone was chasing me. After that I don't remember a thing. I just hope that Sonic is okay." Suddenly, the door to the room slowly opened, as the light from the hallway casted a dark hedgehog shape. The shape closed the door and walked slowly to the bed, Tails squinted his eyes trying to see past the darkness see that the figure was.

"Sonic?" Tails asked. "Is that you?" the figure says nothing but walks closer to the side of the bed where Tails was. As it approached the moonlight, the figure revels itself as Shadow the Hedgehog. Tails heart sank and fear rose within him as he saw that evil smile plastered on his face.

"S-Shadow." Tails said in fear.

"Hello my love. It's been a long time since we last saw each other. But I guess it hasn't been that long for you, especially when you're with the person you love." Shadow said.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Tails stuttered.

"Well love, this is my house. I had to take you somewhere where no one could see us. I know I was a little rough with you, but it'll be all worth it in the end." Shadow purred as he crawled on the bed next to Tails.

"No! Stay away from me!" Tails yelled, backing away from Shadow.

"Come on Tails, we haven't seen each other for a long time. Don't you want to at least give me a little kiss?" Shadow said.

"I said NO!" Tails yelled trying to run away. As he tried to get up, Shadow grabs his arms and pins him down on the bed. Shadow then climbs on top of the struggling fox pinning down his kicking legs.

"NO! LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!" Tails screamed as tears formed in his eyes. Shadow simply smiled, he leaned down and licked the fox's neck and nibbled his ear. Tails shivered in disgust as he felt the warm organ touch him.

"You know, you struggling like this is turning me on so much, just like you were the last time. But this time, I will not hold back on you. I am going to take you and you will be mine, even if I have to use force." Shadow whispered in Tails ear. Tails eyes widened in fear. He then started to thrash out even more followed by a line of swearing. You could barely understand what he was saying. A little angry, Shadow raises his hand and slaps Tails so hard, his cheek turns bright red. Tails immediately becomes quiet and tears form in his eyes from the pain.

"Don't ever use that kind of language in my presence. You're too innocent to be swearing like that. You are filthier than I thought you naughty little boy. Well then, in that case I'm just going to have to punish you. Then you will learn how to respect my authority. " Shadow purred. Tails grew more scared of the situation.

'Sonic, please get here soon. I'm begging you…please…' Tails thought as tears slid down his face.

Sonic ran throughout the city to every building that you could possibly go to, but none of them had Tails or Shadow.

"GRRRAHHHH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!" Sonic yelled as he continued to run. "That fucking asshole is going to pay when I find him, thinking he's so high and mighty with his arrogant ass! Having the nerve to call me basically celebrating that he gets to molest my boyfriend! Who the fuck does that! That sadistic, wise cracking, shit eating, motherFUCKER! Got me all pissed off because of this! And you know, this….this….!

Frustrated, Sonic slowed down his pace until he stopped on the sidewalk. He held his face in his hands and sat down on the cold ground.

"This is hopeless. I looked everywhere and I still can't find them. Who knows what he has done to him. This is all my fault; if I didn't leave him by himself he would still be with me. I'm sorry Tails…. I'm so sorry…" Sonic said to himself forming tears in his eyes.

He heard thunder roll by and felt drops of rain fall on him. It soon started to pour and everyone scattered to get to shelter. But Sonic stayed in his spot and silently cried. He didn't care if he got wet or even sick, he was mad at himself for losing the most important thing to him. He remembered the first time they met each other. He remembered seeing that beautiful smile on Tails face when he agreed to become his friend. He loved seeing him smile and watching those big beautiful eyes sparkle. Sonic instantly fell for him. Through those years, Sonic was drawn more and more to him. Everything that the fox did sent his heart racing, from a simple smile to the most gentle of touches. He wanted him so badly, but he was afraid that Tails didn't feel the same way towards him. If he told him his true feelings, it could ruin their friendship and their bond that they build with each other. But when he found out Tails true feeling for him, he was overwhelmed with joy. He finally caught the love of his life and made sweet love to him. Sonic slowly lifted his head and stared at the ring Tails gave him on the night they caught each other. After staring at it for a while, Sonic finally came to a resolution. He slowly stood up with a serious expression on his face.

"No, I'm not going to give up. I finally caught the love of my life who stole my heart in the beginning, and I'm not letting anyone take him away from me. I'll find you Shadow, and when I do you're going to wish you never met me." Sonic said before dashing off, continuing his search.

Tails screamed in pain as he felt Shadows fingers constantly and roughly stretching him. He was turned on his stomach with his butt high in the air and his arms taped behind his back. Shadow smiled evilly as the small body withered under him as his prey screamed louder as each finger was added.

"My Tails, your ass is a lot hotter than I pictured. It feels so good, and it's just with my fingers. Just imagine how it would feel if my dick was inside you." Shadow said seductively in Tails ear. Tears were falling from Tails eyes knowing that he was doomed. He could do nothing but sit there and hope that Sonic would come soon and save him. But he was afraid that Sonic was never going to find him and he was going to get raped. He was losing hope.

"S-Shadow….w-why….?" Tails whispered. Shadow took notice to this.

"Why what my little fox?" Shadow cooed.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting us just to get me in your arms? There are thousands of people in the world that can love you, and yet….you constantly try to tear me and Sonic apart! Why can't you leave us alone! Why can't you leave me alone! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!" Tails said getting louder with each sentence. Shadow froze in shock and stared at Tails as he openly cried. He stood there silent for a while until finally pulling his fingers out and ripping the tape off of Tails wrists. Tails stops crying when he felt the tape get ripped off and turns to Shadow who now has a sad expression on his face. Tails was shocked and confused by Shadow's action and stared at the silent hedgehog.

"You are right Tails. I am sorry." Shadow said quietly. "I honestly didn't want to hurt you or Sonic. When I saw how happy you made people when they were around you, I figured that you could do the same for me. I wanted you in my life so that I could feel that same joy Sonic feels when he's around you. I just thought that if I got you to love me, then…. I wouldn't be alone or sad anymore. I did not mean to hurt you; I wanted to feel that same warmth that you and Sonic felt when you make love to each other. That's why I did all of this and said those things. I never realized I was hurting you. That's the last thing I wanted to do." Shadow said softly.

Tails was far beyond shocked now. He's never seen this side of Shadow before. He always thought that Shadow was evil and sadistic, but he just wanted someone to love him this whole time. He now, somehow, felt bad for Shadow. Even after all the stuff he said and did to him and Sonic, he still wanted him to be happy.

"I should've never brought you here and did all those things to you. You'll apparently be much happier with Sonic. You can leave if you want." Shadow said. Shocked at first, Tails smiles then walks to the door. Before he opens the door he looks back at the sad Shadow and walks back to him.

"Shadow?" Tails said causing the hedgehog to lift his head. Tails suddenly pulls him up on his feet and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Shadows eyes widen in shock and a light blush appears on his face. Tails lovingly smiles at him and chuckles a little at Shadow blushing.

"Thank you." Tails says before walking out the door. Shadow lightly touches his lips form where Tails kissed him and smiled. Not smirked, not grinned, not in an evil way, but he genially smiled for the first time in a long time. He suddenly felt a warm feeling wash over him completely from head to toe. The feeling he tried to reach for years was easily given to him from a simple kiss.

The rain stopped falling as Sonic now walked through the city searching for Shadow and Tails. His legs were tired of running but he pressed through to find them.

'It's almost midnight and I still haven't found them. Maybe I didn't look everywhere. Oh God this is killing me! I just hope Tails is okay.' Sonic thought. He then stopped when he saw a small shape running towards his direction.

"What's that?" Sonic asked himself. As it got closer, it started to yell:

"Sonic!" Sonic ears perked up. "That…that sounds like Tails!" Sonic took a closer look and his heart filled with joy.

"It is Tails!" Sonic happily yelled. He quickly ran towards him, ignoring the pain in his legs, and hugged his little fox who eagerly hugged back. They passionately kiss each other with fresh tears of joy running down their faces. After a few minutes, they pull away and look in each other's eyes.

"Tails, I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I lost you." Sonic said hugging Tails again. "I'm sorry this had to happen, this is my fault that this happened to you."

"It's not your fault Sonic, neither of us knew this would happen." Tails whispered in Sonic's ear.

"What happened? Did you escape? Did he touch you? Is he chasing you! Because if he is, I'm so going to kill his-"

"Sonic calm down. He is not chasing me, yes he touched me but it's nothing damaging, and no I didn't escape, Shadow let me go." Tails said.

"He did?" Sonic asked in shock. "Why?"

"Apparently he held in a lot more pain than we thought. He just wanted the same love that I give to you. That's why he did all of this." Tails said.

"Are you sure?"

"He told me himself before he let me go." Sonic was shocked. He never would've thought that Shadow would say something like that. He never knew Shadow was like that period. Sonic smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that he decided to let you go. But I still won't forgive him for touching you." Sonic smirked.

"I understand." Tails chuckled.

"Come on, let's go home." With that they walked home hand in hand not bothering to let go. After that thrilling event, they haven't heard from Shadow since then. It turns out he moved away and found someone to spend his life with. Sonic and Tails were happy for him and now that all of the drama is gone, they can finally relax with each other and say: It's Finally Over.

-THE END-

Whew! I'm finally done! I want to thank Rabbit '91 for giving me the idea because I didn't know what to do. Anyways, read and review please!


End file.
